Newlyweds
by Zoela
Summary: On his first day as the husband of Ayano Aishi, Taro's morning wasn't that bad.


She wake up to Taro's sleeping face.

Ayano groan softly, not wanting to wake up her husband. She glanced at a clock, she woke up early.

Ayano cupped Taro's face, glad that he hadn't woke up. It's actually good that she woke up early. It's their first day as a married couple and Ayano wanted to make it special. She wanted to cook a feast for him. Their first breakfast as husband and wife must be special after all. She's better start now if she wanted to make it on time.

Taro groaned slightly when she tried to move. For a moment Ayano thought he wake up, but Taro's steady breath ensure her that he still asleep.

Ayano tried to get rid of Taro's hand. But he didn't budge. It's really cute actually. It's rare for Taro to hugging her like this. But still, she need to prepare breakfast and..

Wow, since when their room always been this cold? Ayano retreated to Taro's arm, enjoying the warm he provided. It's still early after all... and she still a little sleepy.

At cue, Ayano yawned. It's still early in the morning, Ayano sure she could sleep for a few minutes.

She closed her eyes, smiling, breakfast could wait.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Taro was surprised to see Ayano's sleeping face when he woke up.

Ayano was an early riser. She always woke up first, then prepared breakfast for the two of them. She always on time, rarely late for her schedule.

That's why he was so surprised. When he woke up, Ayano usually already gone, doing whatever housework that need to be done. Sometimes, he woke up to Ayano's face, awake, watching him sleep.

One could argued that Taro always woke up late. A habit he seemed never tried to shake since highschool. Ayano never forced him to woke up early, letting him sleep as long as he liked.

Taro untangled himself from Ayano, making his way outside. It's weird, to be alone so early on the morning. It's 8 AM, but Taro always thought it was too early for everyone to be awake.

Ayano usually woke up by now. She usually doing some housework. She always waited for him, never ate breakfast first. But oddly enough she never tried to wake him. Taro never liked that habit of her.

From inside the house, he could heard people continuing their daily life outside. People going to work, kids walking to school, their neighbors gossiping with each other.

He also knew that the front door was locked. The key was inside the drawer on his left.

Taro glanced at their bedroom's door. Ayano still hadn't woke up.

He never liked woke up early.

 **OoOoOoOo**

When Ayano open her eyes, Taro wasn't beside her.

Ayano was fully awake, panic swelled within her. Taro never woke up early. Never. Ayano looked at the clock, it's eight thirty. She cursed, it's her that woke up late.

 _"Where is he? Why isn't he still asleep? He's still inside the house right?"_

 _'Maybe he left you."_ A part of her whispered. The part that always afraid, always paranoid that someday, he was gone. That her love for him will never be enough.

 _"He loved me. He loved me. He will never leave me. He loved me. He loved me."_ Her mind kept saying that as if it was a mantra.

 _"He was just outside. He will never leave me. He love me. Right? Right? Right? right? right? right? right? right? right? right? right? right right?"_

She opened the door, slamming it open. She quickly relaxed when she saw Taro's surprised face.

"Good morning..." Taro mumbled awkwardly, on his hand, she could saw a burned toast.

"Morning.." Ayano replied. "What're you doing?"

"Making breakfast?" He said, putting down the burned toast. On the dining table, ayano could see a fried eggs with too much black than it should be. The only normal thing on the table were two glass of milk.

Ayano took a bite from the toast, ignoring Taro's protest, "It's good."

"No it's not. It's burned."

"It's just crunchy."

"It's taste horrible."

Ayano smiled, "It's taste good for me."

Taro sighed, knowing nothing will changed Ayano's mind. "Be your guess."

"Hey.." Ayano called out. "Thank you."

"For burning your breakfast?"

"For everything." Ayano said, enjoying the blush on Taro's face. She gave him a quick kiss to his lips, continuing the breakfast her beloved husband prepared for her.

Taro sneak out into the kitchen, unsure what to say. "You're welcome."


End file.
